


50 причин секса: Не отставать от соседей/знакомых/друзей

by helgatrush



Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [12]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: На анонимныйlesmisfest
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713





	50 причин секса: Не отставать от соседей/знакомых/друзей

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

Грантер трогает краешком своего бокала стенку стакана Курфейрака и мрачно смотрит на склонившегося над ноутбуком Анжольраса: светлая прядка, выбившаяся из го небрежно собранного хвоста, щекочет висок сидящего рядом с ним Комбефера, но тот настолько поглощён происходящим на экране, что, кажется, не замечает этого. Они следят за онлайн-голосованием в студенческий совет университета.  
– За зануд, – горько говорит Грантер, опрокидывая остатки своей порции алкоголя в рот, и Курфейрак. кивнув, глотает тёмное, горчащее пиво.  
– Эр, – окликает он, и Грантер чуть поворачивает голову, так и не оторвав глаз от освещённой бьющими в окно лучами заходящего солнца фигуры Анжольраса. – Вот, скажи, что с нами не так? – Курфейрак постукивает пальцами по столу, вздохнув, ерошит и без того торчащие во все стороны кудри и поясняет: – Мы нравимся девушкам, мы классные, быть нами хорошо и весело, но нет же... – он кивает на замерших за столом Комбефера и Анжольраса и не договаривает.  
Чёрт, с ними, действительно, всё ясно.  
– У тебя, кстати, есть все шансы, – хмуро говорит Грантер и встаёт из-за стола, чтобы принести себе ещё порцию виски от барной стойки. В его голосе Курфейраку слышится вызов. Повернувшись на стуле, он смотрит Грантеру в лицо и, прищурившись, спрашивает:  
– Если у меня получится, ты можешь хотя бы попытаться?  
Эр не отвечает – только хмыкает и, ссутулившись, бредёт к стойке.

Когда опечаленный проигрышем Анжольрас уходит в сопровождении сочувственно покачивающегося от количества выпитого Грантера, Курфейрак пересаживается за стол напротив Комбефера. Тот смотрит в окно, и только по едва заметной морщинке над дужкой его очков можно понять, что он расстроен. Курфейрак молча двигает на середину стола пепельницу и выкладывает на стол пачку сигарет и коробок спичек с логотипом "Коринфа". Он знает все привычки Фера, знает, что тому сейчас хочется позволить себе закурить, но сам он никогда не решится попросить у кого-нибудь из друзей сигарету. Он знает об этом, и, уже давно бросив, всё равно таскает в кармане табак, как раз для таких случаев.  
"В следующий раз, – хочется сказать Курфейраку, – Вы всё равно лучшие, мы с Грантером будем любить вас вечно". Он молча смотрит на Комбефера и вздрагивает, когда тот, потянувшись за сигаретами. неловко задевает его колено своим под столом.  
– Жаль, что так получилось, – выдавливает из себя Курфейрак и машинально зажигает спичку, чтобы помочь Комбеферу прикурить. – Тебе чертовски идут костюмы, а ты бы таскался на все заседания именно в них, и я бы ходил на них не только из-за гражданской ответственности, но и чтобы с первого ряда пялится на твои ноги с этими грёбанными отутюженными стрелочками.  
– Странная гражданская позиция, – Комбефер улыбается краешком рта и выдыхает дым в сторону, и Курфейрак млеет от того, как тот произносит слово "позиция". Это заставляет его думать о глянцевых страницах камасутры с фотографиями сложенных в оригами тел.  
– Даже в гражданской позиции я буду сверху, – каламбурит он, вытягивая ноги, и ему даже удаётся втиснуть их между колен Комбефера. – Хочешь проверить?  
Комбефер снимает очки и устало трёт переносицу привычно расслабленным жестом, но его колени напряжённо сведены, Курфейрак чувствует это, и ему уже почти становится стыдно за бред, который он только что нёс, но Комбефер вдруг достаёт из кармана ключи от своей квартиры и кладёт их на край стола рядом со стеклянной бабочкой очков.  
Он резко топит окурок в пепельнице и встаёт, решительно отодвинув стул так, что тот царапает ножками пол.  
– Завези мои очки, пожалуйста, – пристально глядя в глаза Курфейраку, говорит он. – Кажется, я оставил их в баре.


End file.
